Inmortal
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: —Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿cuál sería? —le preguntó Isabelle a Alec. MxA -ONESHOT-


_Mortal Instruments y sus personajes son propiedad de Cassandra Clare._

**Inmortal**

—Si pudieras pedir un deseo ¿cuál sería? —le preguntó Isabelle.

Alec pensó durante un buen rato. Estaban ambos en la habitación de Alec tumbados sobre la cama. Isabelle tenía las piernas levantadas y los talones apoyados en la pared blanca donde reposaba la cabecera del lecho, su cabeza quedaba más o menos a mitad de la cama junto a la de Alec que con las piernas colgando por el otro lado de la cama y las manos apoyadas sobre su pecho le clavó sus ojos azules y brillantes.

—No lo sé.

—No te creo —replicó ella. Estaba convencida de que sí que lo sabía y ella tenía la sospecha de saber lo que era—. Venga, dímelo.

—¿Cuál pedirías tú?

Isabelle le regaló una mirada enfurruñada.

«Recuperar a Max» pensó y sus ojos negros se ensombrecieron «haber hecho caso de mi instinto y desconfiar de Sebastian». Isabelle cerró los ojos y cuando volvió a abrirlos aquella sombra de tristeza ya no estaba.

—Un novio guapo y decente.

»Alec, no tiene nada de vergonzoso.

—¿El qué, Izzy?

—Lo de Magnus.

Alec tosió, se había atragantado con su propia saliva. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al instante. A Isabelle jamás dejaría de sorprenderle la forma que tenía su hermano de reacción ante las cosas que le daban pudor, cómo podían parecerse tan poco en aquel aspecto.

—Ya lo sé —farfulló—. No me avergüenzo.

—Alec... ¿Magnus te trata bien?

Él estiró el brazo y le acarició el nacimiento del flequillo, su hermana cerró los ojos ¿cuánto hacía que no compartían un rato de charla y confidencias? Había perdido la cuenta.

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo es en la ca...?

—¡Izzy! No pienso contestar a eso.

—¿Por qué? —protestó con un mohín infantil devolviéndole una mirada oscura y profunda.

—Porque no. Tú a mí no me cuentas esas cosas.

Isabelle Lightwood dibujó una enorme y descarada sonrisa.

—Porque tú no me preguntas —le dijo—. Yo no tengo inconveniente en explicarte lo que quieras saber.

—¿Quieres decir que Simon y tú...? —Los ojos azules de Alec se abrieron como platos—. Izzy...

—¿Te sorprendería?

—Sí... no... aaah.

—Ya no soy una niña, Alexander.

Alec cerró los ojos y se llenó los pulmones de aire.

—Ya lo sé.

—Alec.

—¿Sí?

—Si Magnus Bane te rompe el corazón le presentaré a mi látigo de electro.

La risa escapó de sus labios, hacía mucho que no oía reír a su hermano, al menos de aquel modo tan ligero y sin amargura tiñéndole la risa. Era agradable haber recuperado al Alexander Lightwood lleno de ternura y buen humor, el Alexander Lightwood que ella quería tanto.

—Creo que eso ya lo sabe, Isabelle.

—Eso demuestra que es inteligente. —Sonrió ella.

El móvil de Alec vibró entre ellos, él lo tomó sin mucho interés en sus rasgos, con el pulgar sobre la tecla de descolgar miró la pantalla. Su reacción hizo reír a Isabelle. Alec había descolgado con la cara roja, se había incorporado con tanto impulso que acabó cayéndose de la cama y maldiciendo entre dientes. Al otro lado del teléfono oía el tono cantarín de Magnus Bane preguntándole algo a lo que Alec no podía responder en ese instante porqué se estaba mordiendo el labio para no gritar de dolor.

Isabelle cogió el móvil que su hermano le tendía.

—¿Alec? —preguntó la voz de Magnus.

—No, soy Isabelle.

Sintió que al otro lado de la línea el brujo dudaba.

—No te has equivocado —contestó a la pregunta no formulada—. Es que se ha caído de la cama y ahora está demasiado ocupado fingiendo que no se ha hecho daño para hablar.

—¿Se ha caído de la cama?

—Ya sabes cómo es, ¿no? —musitó divertida—. Siempre cayéndose de algún lado.

—Deberías hacerle una runa curativa entonces.

Isabelle sonrió a su hermano doblado en el suelo.

—No hay ninguna que cure lo que le duele.

Alec le arrebató el teléfono a Izzy de un certero manotazo.

—Idiota —gruñó Alec con el móvil en la oreja.

—Muy bonito, yo me preocupo por ti y tú me llamas idiota —replicó Magnus.

—No... se lo... —Isabelle rió haciéndose un ovillo sobre la cama de Alec, era tan divertido—. Hablaba con esa maldición que tengo por hermana. —Alec atizó con la almohada en el hombro a la chica que reía—. A ti no... tú no... ¿ha pasado algo?

—¿Sólo puedo llamarte cuando pasa algo? —preguntó fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

—No, sabes que no, pero... —Alec echó un rápido vistazo al despertador—. Son las tres de la madrugada y...

Isabelle señaló en silencio que en realidad eran las tres y cuarto, ya no reía pero se lo estaba pasando en grande, Alec movió la mano indicándole que le dejase en paz.

—Tienes razón. Pasa algo muy grave —contestó Magnus—. Estaba soñando que estaba en una fiesta. —Alec tapó el micrófono del teléfono y suspiró. Los sueños que empezaban con una fiesta siempre acababan de un modo extraño—. Estaba rodeado de Nefilim, algunos con muy poco gusto vistiendo. De repente me giraba para ofrecerte algo para beber y no estabas, entonces me he despertado.

—¿Y qué pasa? —inquirió con inocencia.

—Que me he despertado y no estás aquí.

Magnus tumbado sobre su cama con su kimono de seda se enroscó un mechón de pelo en el dedo índice. Después de sus magníficas vacaciones aún no se había acostumbrado a abrir los ojos y no tener a Alec durmiendo a su lado con aquella carita tan dulce y vulnerable que ponía.

—¡Qui... quieres dejarme en paz, idiota! —gritó Alec y Magnus tuvo que apartarse el teléfono del oído para no quedarse sordo.

Aquellas palabras vinieron acompañadas de un montón de ruidos misteriosos, golpeteos, un quejido, varías carcajadas y el latido de su corazón dolido por lo que le acababa de decir su novio. Un portazo tronó a través de la línea telefónica.

—¿Magnus? —Éste no contestó, no tenía ganas de contestar—. ¿Estás ahí? ¿Magnus...?

Chairman Meow saltó sobre la cama lleno de curiosidad por el cambio de humor de su amo, se rozó en su mano, maulló y ronroneó encantado con los mimitos.

—Magnus, oigo a Chairman Meow ¿por qué no contestas?

—¿No quieres que te deje en paz? —Suspiró el brujo.

—Perdona, se lo decía a Izzy. Es peor que un demonio Raum.

—No sé si creérmelo.

Alec rió a través de la línea arrancándole una sonrisa muy a su pesar, adoraba la musicalidad de su risa.

—No has venido —dijo Magnus ofendido—. Ni me has llamado.

—Lo siento. Me he pasado todo el día en una reunión aburridísima con la directora del Instituto de Shangai. He vuelto hace apenas una hora.

—Podrías haberme llamado cuando has vuelto.

—Odias que te despierten. —Rió de nuevo—. Seguro que me hubieses gritado por ello.

—Yo nunca haría eso, Alec. ¿Por qué estabas aún despierto?

—No puedo dormir... —confesó—. No he logrado dormir ni una noche desde que estoy aquí.

—Puedo hacer algún hechizo para que duermas.

—No es cuestión de hechizos.

Magnus sonrió feliz y tironeó cariñoso de los bigotes de Chairman Meow que retozó sobre la sábana hasta quedar con la barriga al aire tentando a los dedos de su amo para que le rascaran.

—¿Intentas decirme que me echas de menos?

—Sí —contestó Alec.

—¿Cuánto tardas en venir? —Él no podía pisar el instituto Maryse le mataría si lo hiciera.

—Veinte minutos, diez si voy corriendo.

—¿Sabes qué necesitamos? —ronroneó Magnus. Alec esperó la respuesta sin decir nada—. Un portal.

—A mi madre le gustará tanto esa idea como la certeza de que siempre que desaparezco acabo en tu cama.

—Eso no es verdad —determinó en tono divertido—. A veces acabas en mi sofá o en la moqueta o en la mesa o en...

Alec soltó un bufido que Magnus había aprendido a interpretar como "deja de decir esas cosas tan abiertamente que me da vergüenza", algo que personalmente encontraba la mar de adorable.

—¿Vas a venir o tengo que mandarte una invitación por correo?

—Voy.

Tras colgar Alec se coló la cazadora negra y se volvió a calzar las botas que se había quitado apenas media hora antes. Abrió la puerta encontrándose a Isabelle en cuclillas al lado de su puerta con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

—¿Te fugas para ir a ver a tu novio? A mamá le daría un infarto si lo supiera.

—Antes me has preguntado qué desearía —murmuró Alec mirándole con seriedad—. Que guardes silencio y no se lo cuentes.

—A sus órdenes general Alexander —contestó bromeando.

—Tonta.

Isabelle observó a su hermano alejarse por el pasillo corriendo como si fuese a apagar un incendio. Pensó que era bonito tener a alguien que te esperase a horas intempestivas de la noche o que te llamase sencillamente para oír tu voz cuando no podía dormir. Una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla ¿cuándo había empezado a envidiar la felicidad de su hermano? Era curioso. Siempre había creído entender cómo se sentía Alec viendo a Jace flirtear con todas las que se le ponían a tiro, pero no era hasta ahora que había empezado a comprender realmente cómo se había sentido todo aquel tiempo, ahora que Alec tenía algo que ella buscaba, deseaba y envidiaba.

«Me alegro mucho por ti, Alec.»

Isabelle se puso en pie, se estiró como un gato y recorrió el silencioso pasillo de vuelta hasta a su habitación.

«Si pudiera pedir un deseo, Alec, desearía que fueses inmortal para que nunca tuvieses que separarte de Magnus Bane.»

**Fin**

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_¡Hola! Sigo con Magnus Bane y Alec Lightwood, no sé exactamente que es lo que tiene esta pareja que me gusta tanto ya que no soy muy aficionada al yaoi. Hoy he empezado a leer el cuarto libro y me ha inspirado eso de que Magnus y Alec estén de vacaciones por todo el mundo, tengo ganas de que vuelvan de esas vacaciones, les echo de menos en la trama jajaja, 213 páginas sin más que breves alusiones me están volviendo loca.  
>Espero que os guste. Un abrazo.<em>


End file.
